Gasoline powered (now known as motor gasoline) internal combustion engines are fueled at a ratio of 12 to 15% to 1.00, 15 parts air to 1 part gasoline. This optimum mixture is sought to be accomplished by using: idle jet(s), intermediate jet(s)--primary jet(s). These are in concert use or staged use as the throttle plate is opened or closed, to meet the power/speed demands of the engine. Hence I describe the ordinary carburetor and its operation.
This has several disadvantages:
1. Consistency of fuel varies (more or less tendency to vaporize).
2. Temperature variance--weather, engine block, ambient--surrounding or passing air.
3. Power/speed demands of engine and vehicular load--cold-start, hot-run; start, accelerate, decelerate, stop and idle.
Consider the aforementioned disadvantages and the fact that the jets are "feeding" fuel at a constant and predetermined rate and in actual performance, there is a waste of 15 to 40%. The waste is more when engine is operating at cold or warm conditions with load variance; less when operating hot and at steady power demand. The main cause of this waste is droplets of nonvapor gasoline or recondensed gasoline "flooding" past the intake valves and down the piston walls or being blown out the exhaust system. The above mentioned disadvantages and variations are inherent in ordinary carburetors.
The fuel vaporizer of the present invention will mechanically change liquid gasoline to a vapor state, using pressure and spray nozzles, radiator-coolant-heated baffles and liquid traps. Too, it will:
1. Meter and stage the fuel to product a more precise, matching of fuel to air ratio to varying power/speed demands of engine.
2. Aforementioned baffles and liquid traps will entrain and recycle droplets of liquid and recondensed gasoline and allow only dry, vapor fuel to enter.
3. Stop or start fuel flow, instantly and stage same to engine demands, using solenoid valves that will operate through linkage attached to throttle plate. (The throttle plate being the prime engine speed controller. Staging will be accomplished by a step-switch.)
4. Baffles will be heated with engine block--coolant and/or exhaust heat. This will counteract only ice formation and provide secondary vaporization.
5. Battery powered motor will drive pump that will deliver fuel from vehicle storage tank and pressurize to supply spray nozzles (pump will allow instant engine start).
6. This apparatus is meant to replace conventional engine fuel pump and carburetor. It uses proven, simple, sturdy and dependable components and will operate reliably with minimum maintenance. It will adapt to any carburetor equipped engine without any major changes or retooling.
The use of pressure (approximately 100 psi guage. This is arbitrary); spray nozzles, step-staged with solenoid valves; baffles so shaped, spaced arranged and so heated, is the sole idea of this Inventor. The major components of the liquid-fuel vaporizer are readily available in the American Heating and Air Conditioning Parts Market but are used on totally unrelated apparatuses. The application and assembly, thus arranged, is the result of years of experience, thought and testing--and is claimed to be new and novel. Therefore I pray for issuance of Letters Patent on the use, assembly and overall combination of thus shown, applied and described components, this method.